Change of heart
by KayDragonide
Summary: Merida's world it turned up side down when the clans return for the games . And the young lords are supposed to stay the whole summer ! Merida doesn't know what to do . But will a new threat to the kingdom bring her closer to love or will it destroy it entirely. This story is about how Merida finds love . And there will be weekly updates.
1. Chapter 1

young dingwall : Gregor ( watchful )

young macintosh : Cailean (whelp,or young pup )

young macgruffin : Alec (defender of mankind )

well I was reading meridaX young macguffin fanfic's and all of them where good but hardly any of them where complete and then again there was only one page of them .So i decided to make one of my own . Here go's (and my spelling not that great so i apologize in advance )

Merida lay on her bed in between sleep and wakefulness ,thinking about getting up .Today she had lesson's so she was content on staying in bed as long as she could . She just got a snuggly and warm when her mother brust in the room with a cheery "Good Morning sweetheart. Its time to wake up now ." she ripped the covers off of her teenage daughter earning a yelp of surprise from the young girl . Merida hastily pulled the blanket back on top of her and hid her head under as well . Queen Elinor laughed , "Merida its time to get up ." "mmmh fumm humm fumm " Merida mummble through the heavy blanket . "what was that?" With a huff Merida pulled the blanket away from her face and said "Mum its to early to get up ! " "Nonsence dear the sun is already up and you should be to . " Fine , First warm day of spring and i have lessons ." sighed Merida. "speaking of spring I've just recived letters from the lords Macguffin ,Macintosh and Dingwall, They and their clans will be here next week for the games . And after that the young lords will be staying the rest of the summer here with us." Said Queen Elinor looking at her daughter to see her reaction . Merida Jumped out of bed "What! why is the lot of them stayin here for ?" The Queen looked calmly at her daughter and said . "The young lords still wish to win your heart , and you can at least try to be friends with them dear." Merida sighed "fine ill try but i wont promise any thing , it would be nice to talk to some one my own age though ." Queen elinor kissed her 17 year old on the forhead and smiled "well its time to get dressed , ill see you down for breakfest ." "Mum when are they gonna be here ?" "They will be here in a week." The Queen said as she walked down to breakfest.

"Its gonna be a long week" Merida said as she looked out of her window . A warm breeze came from the window ,the sun was warm and every thing was a bright green . Spring had deffently arrived . Merida couldnt help but wonder what the young lords thought about spending the summer here .

Young Macguffin was on the bow of the ship looking into the water . All he could think about was Princess Merida . He was nervous ,very nervous. He had Been working hard all year on speaking scottish so she could understand him , but he still wasnt sure . He never was to good with talking to girls unless it was his sister , mostly cause she could actully understand what he was saying . "ugh I wish my wee sister could have come with me , I wouldn't be so nervous if she where here ." He dug his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders ,when his fingers grazed some thing . He pulled out a letter . "what the ?" he said while opening it .

Dear Alec

I'm sorry i was not able to come along to meet the princess with you this time . I know you are nervous about getting her to like you . But just remember to be your self and let her know how much you really like her . Then Macintosh and Dingwall will never stand a chance . I love you and you are the best big brother ever. Ill see ya soon and i hope next time I do see you , you and princess merida will be a very happy couple .

love always

Arabel

The letter made Alec feel a lot better , still nervous but better .

ONE WEEK LATER

"Merida wake up ! The lords and their sons will be here any minuet ." Merida's eyes snaped open in surprise . "What you mean they are almost here ! There two hours early !" Queen Elinor rush to Meridas wardrobe to pick out a dress,and pulled out a deep violet one with golden embroidery . "This one will do ." she said as she rushed to help her get dressed . After pulling the dress on and smoothing out the fabric Elinor went to work on her hair ,braiding it down her back and fastening it with golden ribbon . "There you look beautiful dear." "Well I certainly can move a lot better then i could in the last dress ,with that ridiculous head wrap thing you put me in last year ." Merida giggled Elinor laughed and swated her daughter playfully . Just then the Horns at the docks sounded signaling the arival of the Lords and their oldest sons .

Meridas Heart beat faster and faster as her and Queen Elinor ran the the throne room . They had just taken their seats and aranged them selfs in a lady like manner when the clans Macguffin, Macintosh and Dingwall burst through the doors and marched in like a bunch of clowns . King Fergus stood up and greated them. "welcome my friends to the games ,uh we hope uh ... " "We hope you will enjoy your stay here and most of all enjoy the games !" Queen Elinor finished . While the queen continued talking about all the events Merida took that time to look over each of the young lords . Wee Dingwall was still the shortest even though he had grown an inch or two ,and still had a glazed far off look in his eyes . Young Macintosh was flexing his muscles again and merida couldnt help but roll her eyes at him . Then her eyes landed on young Macguffin and her heart skipped a beat. He was a lot taller then when she last saw him . His blond hair was tied back in a singel braid and he had lost some of his pudgyness that he had last year . But his eyes, his sweet blue eyes were the same. Merida continued to stare at his eyes untill she noticed that he was staring at her as well . She blushed and gave him a smile . His face reddened a little bit but he smiled back . Of course none of this went unoticed by Young Macintosh who glared at Young Macguffin in return . "Merida ,Would you like to show the young lords around the castel? I'm sure their fathers would like to sit an talk to your father for a while ." "Ok mum " Merida said as she jumped up from her chair . She looked at the young lords "Meet me by the stables and ill be out in a bit ok ." They nodded and headed to the stables while Merida went to change her clothes .

"So what was with all the smiling an blushing between you an princess Merida eh Macguffin ?" Said Macintosh with a nasty tone . "I'm not rightly sure ." "whoa i can understand you , what have you been studying hard so you could talk to the princess?" "Oh lay off Macintosh , We are here to have fun not fight each other ."Said Dingwall surpising the hell out of both of them . Before any one could say any thing else princess Merida walked up . "So" She said looking at each of them . "Have you ever been to the Crone's Tooth ?"

A/N : Well thats ma first chappie ! I hoped every one liked it . And im sorry im not that good at the scottish accent writing . But hey this is my frist fan fic so yeah . Any hoo let me know what you think and the next chapter should be up next week .

3 Kay


	2. Chapter 2

**Chang of heart: chapter two **

**A/N : Hi every one ! I finally have a chance to write the next chapter =) . Thank you guys so much for the reviews ! I honestly was not expecting any reviews at all but getting reviews and faves and follows made my day ^.^ So i am now armed with subway , and subway cookies ,as long as my son doesnt say "come on mama" every five mins ill get this chappie done easy peasy . Well here goes . **

The young lords looked at Merida as if she grew two heads . "what I was just suggesting that we have a picnic near it ." Merida said while holding up a sack of food . The boys let out a sigh of relief . Merida rolled her eyes "ok so what are your names ?" Wee Dingwall went first. "My name is Gregor pincess." "Nice to meet you Gregor, and you may call me merida ."

Next merida looked at young Macintosh . He flexed his muscles and tryed to look sexy "My name Merida, is Cailean." Merida looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows . " You Cailean will call me princess ." She smirked when she saw his jaw drop and could hear Gregor snickering in the back ground .

Then she turned to young Macguffin and gave him a sweet smile . "whats your name ?" "My name is Alec princess ." He said looking at the ground . Merida giggled . "well Alec you may also call me Merida ."

The look on Caileans face was priceless , His eyes were practicly bugging out of his head . "Wha..? Why do they get to call you by your name and I have to call you princess ?"

"Well , You assumed that you would get to call me by my name . So for assuming you have to call me princess ." Merida said stifling a giggle .

By then Alec had joined in the laughing and Cailean looked about ready to pounce on the other boys . "shut it you two its not funny ."

"Aye but it is" said Gregor still chuckling . "you should not have assumed to much ."

Merida got Angus ready and tied the sack to his sadle . "Well are you boys ready to go ? Or are ya just gonna stand there and laugh all day ?" Merida was all ready on Angus and ready to go .

The boys stopped laughing and Cailean stopped glaring . The got on their horse's and were finally ready to go . Merida looked at them and smirked "Try to keep up . " And with that she was off leaving the three boys in the dust . Alec ,Gregor and Cailean had a breif moment of shock then took off after her.

Merida loved the feeling of the wind through her hair and the sound of Angu's hoof beats on the ground . She felt free, free of any worrys and cares . Merida couldnt help but let a couple of arrows fly to hit the bulls eye of targets she set up. Shar made it to the Crone's tooth frist and jumped off of angus as soon as she got to her favorite picnic spot . She had just laid a large blanket on the grass when the young lord came into view .

"I thought you guys were supposed to keep up ." Merida with a giggle . "Well we tried to but your horse is a bit faster then ours is ." Gregor said smiling .

"Well now that we are all here i want you three to listen up ok . I know you are here to win my heart ,but right now I would like to start off being your friends . If I fall in love with one of you fine ,but I do not want to be forced into loving some one . Understood?"Merida said with a stern look.

All the boys nodded in agrement and merida gave them a satisfied look. "I'm glad you understand . Now lets eat , I i dont know about you guys but I haven't had breakfest and I am starving !" Merida said whille bitting into an apple . They all sat on the large blanket and started munching on all the goodys Merida brought with her .

"So tell me about your selves , like are you boys actully here to try to get me to fall in love with you or are you here because your fathers made you ?" Cailean perked up and Merida raised a brow at him . "Well I for one princess am here to win your heart ." He said moving closer to Merida . " Ummm , personal space Cailean , learn the meaning of that phrase ." Merida said while pushing him off the blanket . Alec and Gregor almost choked on their food they where laughing so hard . Cailean mummbled somthing about princess's and personal space ,and sat back down on the blanket . A bit further away from merida though.

"What about you Gregor?" Merida turned her attention to young Dingwall. "Well I am here cause my father made me come . If its all the same to you i would just rather be friends ." He said smiling . "Thats good with me Gragor , I need friends my own age ." Merida said smiling back .

Next she turned to Alec . "And you? How do you feel about all of this ." She said giving him a sweet smile . " I..I would very much like to be with you , but if you would just like to be friends I would be fine with it . As long as your happy and as long as I'm somthing to you i'll be happy." Alec said starting to blush . Merida looked at him with a shocked and some what pleased expression . "Thank you Alec . You are very sweet ."

They sat on the blanket and talked for hours. After a while even Cailean joined in the conversation . They talked about the games , sword play , Archery . The boys talked about how it was back home for them . And Merida talked about how life at the castel had become a lot less stressful and a lot more fun sence the bear insident . As the sun was begining to set Merida looked at them with a mischevious smile . "So who wants to climb the Crone's tooth?"

Alec,Gragor and Cailean looked at her with their mouths open s . "Are you crazy ?" said Cailean "We're not gonna do that. Its dangerous." Merida just smirked "Oh really , Well i've already climbed the Crone's tooth and drank from the fire falls. " The boys where shocked and slightly impressed .

"Oh really , then why dont your do it now ?" Cailean said smirking back . "I was planing on it ." Merida said glaring . "Well if you dont want to go then ill just climb by my self . And with that Merida started climing . She lost her footing once or twice but managed to make it to the top with out falling . Merida looked down triumphantly at the boy but was surprised when she only saw two small figures . She turned around just as Alec made his was to the top. "I'm glad to see that you were not to scared to join me . "

"Well I have always loved climbing things ever since I was little ." Alec said giving her a charming smile . Merida smiled back and sat on the edge of the cliff. Alec took a seat next to her . "So the other two arent coming up?" "No , Gregor says he isnt good a climbing and Cailean thinks its too dangerous . But i think he is just to scared . Merida laughed and looked into Alecs eyes . "So do you said you had a sister , How old is she ?"

"Arabel is 13 ,She wanted to come with us this time but she had dutys to attend to at home . " "What dutys does she have to do ? lessons i'm guessing ." Merida said sighing slightly . She remembered when she was 13 and she wished she could have been any where else but inside the castle going through lesson after lesson . That was when the relationship between her and her mother began to strain a bit.

"That and taking care of my mum ." Alec had a distant look in his eyes . "What happend to your mum?" Alec's expression saddened . "Well two years ago she fell ill , We dont know what the sickness is or how to cure it . Its not contagious and no one else has suffered from it. I dont know what to do , the thought of losing my mum scares the life out of me . " Alec was starting to tear up now .

Merida laid a hand on his shoulder . " I know how you feel Alec . I couldn't bare the thought of losing my mum ether. And I almost did lose her last year cause of my stupid pride . Alec I hope you never have to lose your mom." Merida leaned in and gave him a hug . He sucked in a breath of surprise and then slowly and gently hugged her back . They stayed like that for a minute or two when merida started to pull away . She smiled at Alec . "Good thing Cailean can't see all the way up here or he would be having a fit right now . " Merida said while laughing a lttle .

"I know , I can just imagine his eyes bugging out and his mouth wide open ." Alec said . He chuckeled a bit . Then he went quite and looked Merida in the eyes . "You know , Your easy to talk to Merida . With you i can open up and actully say what I feel." Merida stoped giggling and looked at him in surpise . "You know Alec I feel the same way about you. And im glad i can understand what your saying now ." Merida smilled .

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time untill they noticed it was getting late . " We should get going , dinner will be starting soon and my mother hates it when I'm late for dinner . "

"Yeah I agree." They made their way down the cliff and thouched groung several minutes later . Gregor and Cailean had already started making their way back to the could just make out their horses in the fading light . Merida and alec got on their horses and made their way back to the castel side by side . Father up from them Cailean was fumming .

"Why did they have to stay up there so long ? I mean what could they have possibly been doing ? She could have stayed with me and talked more . " Cailean was ranting to Gregor . He had been ranting ever sence Alec climbed the cliff after Merida . And Gregor was tired of his whining .

"Oh just shut it Caliaen , you could have climbed the cliff to but you chose to stay on the ground. " Gregor snaped "Now stop complianing."

"Fine , but I refuse to lose to Alec . I will win Meridas heart if its the last thing I do ."

**A/N: Ohhh posessive much . I know I made Cailean kinda Stalkerish but I Promise he wont be so bad in later chapters ... not gona say how but you'll find out later any way ^.^ And my son only said "come on mama" once while writing this chapter . mostly because i put him top bed then started writing . And I am so sorry thist Chapter was a bit late but with the 4th of july and all i got kinda side tracked ... and i also burnt one of my fingers light a fire cracker which i would not want to do again . i could not take my finger out of the ice water with out it hurting . Turns out any minty white tooth paste works on burns . Any way I'm just babbleing about random stuff now . Well I hope your guys like this chapter and thank your so much to the people that left me reviews . =) Next week brings a new chapter so stay tuned . **

**~ Kay **


End file.
